


Practical Considerations

by idella



Series: Breakfast [2]
Category: Georgette Heyer - Venetia
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:rosemaryandrue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some post-breakfast conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Truth for the beta! Any remaining errors are, of course, my own.

"I thought he'd never leave!" exclaimed Damerel, flinging his napkin on the table.

"Yes, it's nearly time for luncheon," Venetia agreed. "Not that Aubrey's ever paid the slightest bit of attention to anything as practical as a mealtime."

Damerel sat back and grinned at his wife. She was beautiful even in her simple muslin morning gown. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. Beautiful, _and_ his best friend.

" _We_ could have left, you know," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, but _that_ would have made it extremely difficult for me to do _this_." He lifted Venetia off her chair and pulled her into his lap, facing him.

"Oh, Aubrey had his head in that book all through breakfast. He wouldn't have noticed a thing," she said. She wrapped her legs around his hips, settling in.

Damerel's eyes widened the tiniest bit. He turned Venetia's chin to him and kissed her. "He _was_ watching us, you know," he said conversationally, when he finally broke away.

"Mmmm?" said Venetia, distractedly. She'd removed his neckcloth and was working on his shirt.

"Aubrey. While I was cleaning up that orange juice you were silly enough to spill all over yourself. In fact, my dear delight, I believe I missed a spot." He pretended to leer at her, then slipped a hand down to caress a nipple. He lowered his head so his mouth could trail kisses down her neck and across her shallow neckline. "Right there," he breathed. He licked the spot where her breasts met.

"Silly, was I?" said Venetia. "I suppose you have a much better view from that angle, too."

"I always knew you were the practical one in your family," Damerel said. He dropped his mouth to her free nipple and sucked on it through the fabric of her dress.

Venetia moaned.

Damerel grabbed his wife's bottom - it was quite a lovely one, as far as bottoms went, he thought - and yanked her closer to him. He lifted his head so he could see her face. He noted with satisfaction that her cheeks had flushed a becoming colour of pink. Not that any colour looked bad on his love. Except orange. She really shouldn't wear orange, though she _would_ persist in doing so.

Venetia's breathing was ragged. He swallowed. "About Aubrey," he said, rather thickly.

"Aubrey?" asked Venetia. She sounded puzzled.

"Yes." He hesitated, then threw caution to the wind. "Does it... excite... you to think about him... watching us?"

"Oh, not _Aubrey_ ," she said decidedly.

Damerel relaxed. "What about the servants?" he teased. "You know this won't be the first time I've had you on the breakfast table. Anyone could come in here at any moment, and find us..."

"You know as well as I do we never allow anyone in here until we're done," she scolded.

Damerel smirked at her.

"With breakfast!" she explained.

"You don't play the innocent very well," he informed her. "What about other people?"

"Well, I wouldn't know until we tried it, would I?" she said matter-of-factly.

Damerel's eyes glittered. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"So, the rumours were true, then? About what went on here." she said mischievously.

"Mmmm," said Damerel. They kissed, and there was no more talking for some time.

***

  



End file.
